


Not Cool

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [7]
Category: Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Rivalry, Teen Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Jackson is human. Well, he's pretty much human since hes 3/4 one and looks the part.  It was no surprise that he'd learn ninjitsu like his grandfather once did, and the first thing he wanted to learn was swords like his Uncle Leo. He fully expected that he'd be leader only for his grandfather to pick the fiery Frida in red. He can describe it all in two words "Not cool".





	Not Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Mikey and April series "Like a Turtle Do". It's based on the short "Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles". You guys should watch it if you haven't! I actually liked it.
> 
> But of course I don't own TMNT and I hope you guys like the story! If you read my other fanfictions based in the TMNT universe, I'm trying to update multi-chapters now and "Cracked Open" which is in 2003 universe has been updated to Chapter 7!

* * *

 

Jackson was good with playing his video games in his room with no Kusama to annoy him, no Frida to tell him what to do, and no Basque trying to get them all to play nice. The last mission went fine, great but like always it left him feeling he was meant for more.

 

_Or it could be the leader thing..._ He grumbled to himself, letting out a deep sigh as his head hit the pillow. He didn’t bother looking around his room, he knew everything was in place and where it was supposed to be. He always made sure of it, in the hope that it would impress his Sensei even a little, though his sensei didn’t seem to care much about that at all.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

Jackson didn’t bother to look as he heard the sound of his grandmother’s voice, knowing she’d open the door anyway.

 

“You know…” The door open, and he glanced over at his grandmother. “Most people at least say come in.” She smirked, and he gave a shrug as she brushed back gray hair that escaped her ponytail. He knew she once had vibrant red hair, it was the same red hair his mom and his uncle Jess had but had completely overlooked him.

 

“Everything’s okay?” She came inside completely, closing the door behind her as he fingered the portable console in his hands. “Want to talk about it? Or…” She trailed off. “If you want we can talk about your doll collection.” She had a teasing tone as he looked at her in horror.

 

“They aren’t dolls, nana!” He huffed getting up and going over to his display, picking up a Space Hero figurine. “They’re a collectible. Uncle Leo says he’ll even get me the newest one that came out and…” He looked back at her to see her smiling and he tried not to narrow his eyes. “So not cool.”

 

“It got you talking.” She chuckled. “Though I rather talk about what’s bothering you, your granddad said you were a bit stiffy when you guys got in.”

 

“Is that even a word?” He saw her give him a look and groaned, putting down the figurine and sitting on the bed. “It’s not a big deal. Michelangelo-san knows best…”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“Yep.” Jackson bit his tongue, trying to keep his temper in check. Working with his Uncle Raph helped a lot in that area, though Frida’s could rival his on any day.

 

His grandmother April’s fingers drummed on the desk, “You know, I have an idea.” She was smiling. “How about you and your granddad cook together? You used to love coming up with new things with him an-”

 

“When I was a kid…” Jackson snorted. “If anything, I should be training or something.”

 

“You’re still a kid, mister. And a little fun isn’t a terrible thing. You know what your granddad says when he trains you guys.”

 

“Totally awesome work dudes?” Jackson smirked a little and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as his grandmother pulled away his pillow to hit him with it.

 

“Not what I’m talking about, and you know it” She laughed, sitting next to him and he leaned against her. “You’re still teenagers. You’re allowed to have fun, even if you’re protecting the city.”

 

“So, I should do like Uncle Jess and go out of the country so I can marry a girl in Peru?”

 

“Really, Jackson?”

 

He sighed, “Why am I not the leader? Uncle Leo was the leader, so why not me? I’m the guy with the swords. The swords guy is ALWAYS leader.”

 

“That’s an official rule I didn’t know about?” His grandmother chuckled.

 

“Yes.” He mumbled. “Or maybe it’s because I’m his grandkid and he was never leader. I guess he needed something in common with me.”

 

“Jackson, you know that’s not true.” She frowned.

 

“Is it?” He glared. “How did Frida get leader then? She gets special privileges just because she’s adopt-”

 

“Jackson, that’s enough.” His grandmother sighed. “And stop taking it out on your granddad just because he didn’t pick you as the  leader.”

 

“I’m not…”

 

“You stopped calling him granddad, and started calling him Michelangelo-san ever since he chose Frida.” She gave a look.

 

“Seems more respectable?” Jackson shrugged and felt arms go around him as he closed his eyes. He could feel the strength in her hug, even at her age.

 

“I know you miss them…” Her voice was soft, and he leaned in more. “I do too, but my little girl left behind a cute little boy. And I couldn’t be happier with him. But you should try not to give into your mood. Your grandfather loves you.” She kissed his head, and he started to smile. “Never let your anger take control of you, focus it. That’s better than taking it out on the people who love you.”

 

Jackson laughed, and his grandmother pulled back to look at him, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Now you sound like Uncle Raph.” He laughed harder and watched his grandmother make a slight face.

 

“I’ll only forgive you if you cook me something with your grandfather.” She teased, and Jackson let out a dramatic groan.

 

“Fine…” He got up slowly like it took him the most effort.

 

“For someone who says he has nothing in common with his granddad, you have plenty.”

 

“Like what?” Jackson looked confused at her.

 

“You both rather play video games in bed all day and with your dolls than get up.”

 

“Nana!”

 

His grandmother gave a loud laugh as she got up, “And…” She grabbed hold of his face. “You have his eyes. Just like your mom did.” She kissed his head, and he felt warmth spread through him. “Now, get going.” She smiled and let go. “It’ll be fun.”

 

“I guess…” He shrugged, and she nudged him forward.

 

“And stop shrugging so much, your shoulders will end up stuck one day or something.”

 

“Kusama would think it’s awesome. “He snickered and watched her shake her head at him as he left his room. Turning the corner, he kept walking and eventually made his way to the kitchen to see his grandfather humming with the freezer door open.

 

“Is...Ice cream kitty, okay?”

 

“Perfect as always.” His grandfather laughed, and Jackson fidgeted, not sure how to go about this.

 

“Um...can we make something together? Like we used to?” Jackson saw his grandfather go still then look at him with the biggest grin, his freckles stood out on his green wrinkled skin.

 

“Totally! I always wanted to show you how to make a P-shake.” He laughed and started walking over to the blender.

 

“A P-shake?” Jackson repeated. His head tilted but as much as he wanted to know what it was, he couldn’t shake a feeling of dread washing over him as he went to help his grandfather. If he died, he was blaming his grandmother. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
